Him or Her
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Sirius ou Lily? Quem James irá escolher?   .JPLE, JPSB.


**Him or Her?**  
>por Sophia Prince <p>

* * *

><p>Dezoito horas e vinte e cinco minutos que faltavam para seu encontro com Lily e se sentia nervoso, apreensivo. As palavras do amigo ainda giravam em sua mente "<em>Ela não serve para você, Prongs. De repente ela decide sair com você? Algo tem aí. Não vá!<em>". Sabia que Sirius se preocupava com ele, mas não via algo errado em Lily ter finalmente aceitado sair com ele. Provavelmente isso não passava de coisas da cabeça daquele pulguento.

Lembrou-se então dos sorrisos que ele trocava com a ruiva, das vezes em que o braço dele esteve em volta do ombro dela. De repente, como em um estalo, tudo havia ficado mais claro.

Será que Sirius gostava de Lily?

Talvez fosse por isso que ele quisesse que James reconsiderasse sair com a ruiva. Mas e se não fosse ciúmes na ruiva? E se...? Não, não é possível. Sirius não podia estar interessado nele, afinal, até onde sabia, o amigo não era gay. Ele era _fresco demais_, agora ser gay? Não, ele não era. Decidiu conversar com Remus, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo.

"Olha, Prongs, eu não vejo problema algum", disse o amigo, sem desviar os olhos do livro de Aritmancia que lia.

"Mas o Sirius vê", insistiu e Remus suspirou.

"O Sirius sempre vê chifre em cabeça de hipogrifo, sabe disso. E talvez ele deva estar pensando que você vai abandoná-lo se começar a sair sempre com Lily", ele deu os ombros voltando sua atenção para o livro e James entendeu que era para sair de perto.

Talvez Moony estivesse certo. Os dois eram muito unidos e o fato de James estar saindo com Lily, podia afetar a amizade que tinham. Mas não iria. Eles haviam feito um juramento de nunca deixar que garotas atrapalhassem a amizade deles, mesmo que essa garota fosse Lily. Precisava conversar com Sirius e fazê-lo entender isso, caso não desse certo, ele falaria com Lily e desmarcaria tudo.

"Pads...", chamou-o e Sirius virou-se para ele.

"Oi, amigão", sorriu abertamente, voltando-se para a janela do Salão Comunal.

"Nós podemos conversar?", pediu.

"Claro. Sobre o quê?", o olhou de canto, já imaginando sobre qual era o assunto.

"Sobre a minha saída com a Lily. Eu sei que está preocupado e..."

"Não estou preocupado. Eu estou com medo que isso mude o que temos, a nossa amizade" despejou de uma vez, deixando que seus ombros caíssem.

Ficou surpreso diante o que o amigo havia dito. Como Sirius podia estar com medo disso? Não havia razões para isso.

"Lembra que fizemos um pacto de nunca deixarmos garotas entre nós?", questionou sobre o juramento não tão secreto, já sabendo da resposta dele.

"Lembro."

"Então. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Você é o meu cara, Pads, mesmo que a Lily seja a garota que eu amo e que eu vou casar um dia. Você é importante pra mim. Somos duas metades de um todo, lembra?", encostou ombro com ombro, empurrando-o levemente para o lado, como faziam desde pequenos.

"Lembro, Prongs. Não existe Sirius Black sem James Potter.", confirmou, tirando sua atenção da neve e levando-a até James.

"Não existe James Potter sem Sirius Black", sussurrou baixo, tocando o ombro do amigo e sem se importar com o que os outros poderiam dizer.

Eles trocaram um sorriso e, levados pelo o momento, se abraçaram. Era um tolo mesmo por não ter pensado que, provavelmente, esse era o medo de Sirius. Ele teve uma infância difícil, sem muitos amigos e por mais que Moony também fosse próximo de Black, eles sabiam que a ligação entre James e Sirius era mais forte. Após algum tempo, James quebrou o abraço.

"Por que eu ainda estou abraçando você, quando tenho uma ruiva linda me olhando?", brincou ele, fitando a ruiva que estava sentada em um dos sofás.

"Porque você me ama, Prongs.", falou alto, entrando na brincadeira.

"Como se você não me amasse, Pads."

Riram, trocando uma piscadela marota e o outro seguiu em direção à garota. James não precisaria escolher entre eles, ele tinha os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Fiction escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch da seção St James Lily do fórum 6V.  
>Espero que gostem.<p> 


End file.
